


Tachiagaru

by H3yJud3313



Category: ROTTMNT - Fandom, TMNT (2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3yJud3313/pseuds/H3yJud3313
Summary: 7 de agosto de 2020. La popular serie "El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja" es cancelado, principalmente debido al bajo interés que la compañía transmisora del programa, Nickelodeon, tenía en él. La cancelación del programa deja a miles de fans devastados.22 de agosto de 2020. A dos semanas de la cancelación del famoso programa, los ejecutivos de Nickelodeon desaparecen misteriosamente. Hasta el momento, la única pista encontrada son un montón de correos electrónicos escritos entre dos usuarios de Gmail:OrangeKillerPie.LaBellaSimon3774.
Relationships: Andy Suriano & Ant Ward, Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Tachiagaru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@bastardbeewoman](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40bastardbeewoman).



> Esta obra escrita es de propósitos meramente de entretenimiento, y cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

*Llamada entrante* *Llamada entrante*

Bostezando, Andy cogió el teléfono del aparador. Miró su pantalla y con extrañeza, notó que el que lo llamaba era su amigo y compañero de negocios Ant. 

-¿Aló?

-¡Eh, Andy! ¿Cómo estás, amigo? 

\- Ah, hola, Ant. No había reconocido tu voz al principio.

\- Es normal, viejo. Se siente como si hubiesen pasado siete años desde que todo acabó.

Andy suspiró con tristeza, recordando los hechos. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que la serie de televisión que ellos dos lanzaron para Nickelodeon, "El ascenso de las tortugas ninja", se había cancelado. Durante el tiempo que se transmitió, la serie atrajo un número de fans bastante grande, comparado con el que tuvo su serie antecesora, la del 2012. Sin embargo, y para repulsión de muchos y agrado de otros tantos, también ganó un preocupante nivel de haters que repudiaban la serie debido a los enormes cambios que efectuase en sus personajes. Digamos que a no todos les cayó muy bien una April O'Neil de color o un Splinter que ya tuviese el paso de la edad acumulado en su cuerpo. Afortunadamente, estas versiones les vinieron como anillo al dedo a los muchos fanáticos de la franquicia, que confesaban varias veces por Twitter o Tumblr el ya estar cansados de observar a personajes casi perfectos en todas las series de TV que lanzaban a lo largo de los años.


End file.
